


in darkness together we're bringing the light

by aeneapsych



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Bunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeneapsych/pseuds/aeneapsych
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtis always gives in to what Edgar wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	in darkness together we're bringing the light

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched this movie yesterday and several of us realized there is basically no fic on AO3 yet. So we made a tumblr and now we are all producing our various media for it in hopes the fandom will grow :)
> 
> If interested, here is the [tumblr](http://twogoodarms.tumblr.com)
> 
> This isn't beta'd, so any mistakes are my own and I apologize!

Edgar pulled himself up onto the top bunk, shoving the heel of his hand into Curtis' shoulder, trying in vain to make room. Curtis mumbled in his sleep, a harsh snuffling noise escaping him when Edgar tried to settle into the narrow sleeping space. There was barely enough room for one human, much less two fully grown men. So it ended up that Edgar lay mostly on top of Curtis, one leg hooked over Curtis' hips. This gave Edgar the opportunity to press his erection into Curtis' thigh, insistent on waking him up. 

“Get off,” Curtis grunted, unmoving.

“That's the point, isn't it, arsehole,” Edgar replied, pressing against Curtis again, building up a slight rhythm, the rough fabric of his trousers creating an almost uncomfortable friction.

“I told you a million fucking times,” Curtis began. “Nothing until you're - “

“Fifteen,” Edgar said, cutting him off, bucking his hips faster now. The bed frame creaked with a loud squeal, and Edgar paused for a moment, ears perked for any sounds nearby. Not hearing anything out of the ordinary, he resumed his movements and added, “And as of midnight, I'm fooking fifteen years old. And you fooking promised me.”

Curtis shoved Edgar's leg off him and sighed. “I guess I did.” He grabbed Edgar by his shoulders to maneuver him around, facing away towards the narrow hallway between the rows of bunks. 

Edgar smiled as he let Curtis move him as he wished, knowing that even if Curtis protested, he'd give Edgar what he wanted. He always did. 

Curtis' rough hand slid into Edgar's trousers, and Edgar sighed in relief as the calloused fingers wrapped around his cock. He pressed his weight back against Curtis, tipping his head back to rest on Curtis' shoulder. A rough tug on his cock made an embarrassing whimper fall from Edgar's lips.

“Quiet,” Curtis hissed in Edgar's ear. He shoved his other hand under Edgar's head to reach up and cover his mouth. 

Edgar laid as still as he could while Curtis stroked him, only allowing himself small, steady thrusts of his hips, and quiet, strangled noises from his muffled lips. Edgar had thought about this so many times, with his own hand wrapped around himself; bright flashes of fantasies while he chased his orgasms, imagining Curtis fucking him open with rough fingers, or guiding Edgar's mouth down onto his cock, a soothing touch on his pulse as Edgar tried to take him down his throat.

When the small, aching, tightness began to build in his gut, Edgar reached behind him, fumbling around to grab onto Curtis and pull him closer. His fingers dug into Curtis' ass, and Edgar flailed as he was almost pushed off the bunk when Curtis began to buck his hips against him. Any hope that he would last much longer was ruined when Curtis bit down into the flesh between Edgar's neck and shoulder, and bright white sparks lit his vision as he came. Edgar shook as he felt Curtis still behind him and press him flat into the thin mattress, Curtis' hand caught between the sticky mess on Edgar's stomach and the dirty blankets. 

Curtis' teeth released him, leaving behind a wet trail of spit that Edgar reached up to wipe off. He knew they both wouldn't be able to sleep up here, and Edgar shifted around to get out from under Curtis. Edgar turned slightly, his eyes straining in the dark to see Curtis' face. He wanted to say something, wanted to tell Curtis what he meant to him, how much he admired him, how much this wasn't just a simple fuck. He never thought it would be; it couldn't be, not between them, no matter how flippantly he spoke about it. Edgar hoped Curtis understood that. Hoped he knew how Edgar really felt about him. 

He must have, because the chaste kiss Curtis placed on Edgar's lips before gently shoving him off his bunk carried none of the usual roughness that Curtis seemed to always possess. And Edgar knew that this gentleness was only reserved for him. He never saw Curtis let down the iron-covered facade he wore in front of the rest of the residents of the tail section for anyone except himself. And so, Edgar counted himself lucky. Lucky that this man, this almost-leader of theirs, was willing to show this to him. 

And Edgar knew that until the day he died, he would follow Curtis into anything, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://aeneapsych.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
